Regret
by Light of Leviathan
Summary: Penyesalan selalu datang terlambat. "...karena "selamat tinggal" adalah salam perpisahan. Dan aku tahu, perpisahan selalu membuatmu sedih." Warn: inside.


**_Ohayou! Konichiwa! Konbawa! _**

**.**

**Salam kenal. Saya pendatang baru di fandom Tegami Bachi/Letter Bee ini. Mohon bantuannya, ya. ^_^  
><strong>

**FYI, fic ini mengandung shounen-ai, lime, OOC pula. Tolong—untuk yang tidak menyukai hal-hal yang saya peringatkan, termasuk pairing dalam fic ini (ZaLag, minor GauLag dan JigZa), silakan tinggalkan fic ini dalam damai. Tidak usah memaksakan diri untuk membaca. **

_**.**_

**_Dozo, Minna Sama! _**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Hiroyuki Asada**

**Setting: Alternate Reality  
>Warning: OOC, OOT, second POV, shounen-ai, lime, etc.<strong>

**.  
><strong>

**Spesial backsound: Opening song 2nd Tegami Bachi—Rabu Retaa no Kawari ni Kono Uta O by Seira. **

**.**

**Tidak suka? Tolong jangan dibaca, ya. Cinta damai, _PEACE_! **

**.  
><strong>

**_Have a nice read_. ^_~**

**.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**.**

Telah lama hari terlewat sejak kau menginjak usia lima belas tahun. Dan jika tidak salah ingat, orang itu kini berusia tujuh belas tahun. Usia kalian tak terpaut jauh. Namun, rasanya sudah lama sekali waktu berlalu sejak kau terakhir kali bertemu dengannya. 

Seperti pagi kali ini. Tak sengaja kalian berjumpa lagi di aula utama markas Bee, ketika kau menuruni tangga dan dia memasuki aula. Matamu terpaku padanya, seutas senyum melengkung di bibirnya.

Kau tak tahu sejak kapan, terakhir kau melihatnya, dan tak merasakan sakit. Hatimu seakan dicubit tatkala berhadapan dengannya.

"Yo, Lag, Niche, Steak!"

Di sisinya, seekor panther bermata biru tajam menyalak ringan pada Niche yang memeluknya. Kappelmeister di kepalamu pun turut membalas sapaan pemuda itu.

"Nyunyinyi."

Ah, bagaimana dia bisa menyapamu dengan begitu inosen dan raut tak bersalah?

"Selamat pagi, Zaji, Jiggy Pepper." Balasan sapaan yang begitu ramah justru datang dari pemuda di sisimu.

Zaji—begitulah nama pemuda yang terpatri sunyi di benakmu—menyeringai pada seseorang di sebelahmu. "Selamat pagi juga, Gauche _san_. Lama tak jumpa."

Jiggy Pepper—pemuda dewasa lain yang berada di samping Zaji—mengangguk sekilas pada Gauche sebagai balasan sapaannya.

"Pulang dengan Jiggy lagi, eh?" Gauche melempar senyum samar pada Zaji.

"Kebetulan, dia menawariku tumpangan. Untunglah dia tidak memungut biaya. Haha. Bukankah lebih baik aku cepat sampai di sini?" Zaji menyangga kepalanya dengan kedua lengannya. Ditolehkannya kepala pada Jiggy Pepper yang pergi duluan tanpa pamit. "Oiii, terima kasih, Jiggy _san_!"

"Kau bekerja keras, Zaji," kata Gauche.

Zaji tersenyum mendengarnya. "Tentu saja. Aku ingin menjadi Head Bee—walau itu berarti sainganku cukup banyak dan kuat seperti kau, Gauche _san_." Kemudian dia celingak-celinguk seakan mencari seseorang, membuatmu merasa sedikit tersinggung karena dia tak mengacuhkan eksistensimu. "Apa kalian lihat Connor? Sudah semusim aku tak bertemu dengannya."

Tidakkah seharusnya ia mengatakan sudah lama tak bertemu denganmu?

"Aku dengar sebentar lagi dia akan kembali," jawabmu pelan. 

Pemuda dengan rambut hitam itu mengangguk-angguk, menganggapmu bagaikan tiada dan sama sekali tidak risih dengan keberadaanmu. Lalu dia tersenyum lagi. Senyum yang tak dapat kautafsirkan. "Aku duluan. Aku harus menyampaikan laporan pada _Kanchou_, sebelum diomeli _Fuku-Kanchou_," pamitnya. "Ayo, Wasiolka!"

Wasiolka, dingo miliknya, mendengus pelan. Terlebih ketika melewati dingo seputih salju kepunyaan Gauche Suede. Sepertinya mereka tak akur. Saling menyengatkan _deathglare_ satu sama lain.

Gauche berlutut, lalu menggaruk leher Roda—serigala putih miliknya. Membisikkan kata-kata dengan lembut untuk menenangkan dingo-nya.

Zaji menepuk puncak kepala Wasiolka. "Jangan jadi banci karena berani pada betina, Wasiolka. Ayo, tugas kita belum selesai!"

Penuh kepatuhan, Wasiolka mengikuti jejak majikannya. Roda pun tampaknya kini terlihat lebih tenang setelah Niche—dingo-mu—ikut turun tangan menenangkannya.

Sementara kau tetap membisu, ekor mata merah yang tertanam Roh Ambar, serta mata ametismu tak letih mengekori sosoknya hingga lenyap di tikungan. Segenap kekecewaan melandamu. Kau hendak mengatakan sesuatu. Ada banyak pertanyaan yang ingin kausampaikan.

Apakah memang harus tersurat?

"Lag, kau mau langsung pulang? Atau mampir ke klinik—"

"Kau duluan saja, Gauche. Aku ingin berkumpul dengan teman-temanku. Sudah lama kami tidak bersama…" tolakmu halus. "Toh, sebentar lagi Connor dan Gus akan datang."

Gauche tersenyum mendengar penuturanmu. "Kalau begitu, aku pulang duluan. Aku akan bilang pada Sylvette untuk tidak menunggumu makan siang di rumah—supaya dia tidak usah masak sup banyak-banyak."

Baik Steak dan Niche memasang tampang horror, kau meringis lemah. "Ti-titipkan salamku untuknya, Gauche. Sampaikan maafku juga pada Sylvette."

Gauche mengangguk seraya menepuk sekilas kepalamu. Setelah melemparkan senyum menawannya yang terakhir kali untuk hari ini, ia melangkah pergi bersama Roda yang membuntutinya. Dilambaikannya tangan padamu sekilas.

Usai balas melambai, kau menapaki beberapa anak tangga—sebelum mendudukkan diri dengan raut putus asa sembari bertopang dagu. Keturunan Maka dan Kappelmeister mengikuti tindakanmu.

"Oooiii… Lag, Niche, Steak!"

Suara itu disertai gonggongan lemah dingo-nya yang berupa anjing, kau mendongak. Senyummu terkembang lebar. "Connor, Gus!"

Sesuai asumsi yang sudah-sudah dan tepat adanya, kau tak lagi terkejut mendapati Gus bergelayut di punggung tuannya yang tambun itu.

Dengan napas terengah-engah, Connor menghampirimu. Ia balik menampilkan senyum gembira sekaligus lega. "Aku dengar, Zaji sudah kembali, ya? Kau sudah bertemu dengannya, Lag?"

Sungguh, bukannya tak suka. Hanya kali ini kau merasa bahwa pertanyaan apa pun yang dilontarkan padamu, pertanyaan mengenai Zaji ada di urutan pertama dalam daftar pertanyaan yang tak ingin kaujawab.

"Uhm-hm. Dia memang sudah kembali..." 

**.**

**#~**~#  
><strong>

**_A_ Letter Bee _fanfiction_, **

**.**

**Regret**

**.**

**_By_: Light of Leviathan**

**#~**~#**

**.**

"Ah, itu dia, Zaji, Wasiolka!"

Suara antusias Connor mengalihkan perhatianmu. Kau ikut menelusuri arah pandang Connor pada puncak tangga. Kau mendapati pemuda itu sedang bercakap-cakap dengan Jiggy Pepper.

Demi Gaichuu terjahat yang bersemayam di muka bumi… kau sangat tahu bahwa orang itu mengidolakan Jiggy Pepper, tak ubahnya engkau mengagumi Gauche Suede—yang kini perasaan itu bertransformasi lebih dari sekedar kekaguman. Hanya saja, ada rasa iri pada Jiggy Pepper, atau mungkin cemburu? Persetan dengan itu semua. Yang jelas ada perasaan tidak senang bercampur iri mendapati keakraban antara Zaji dengan Jiggy atau pun orang lain—kecuali dirinya.

"Oh, Connor!" Zaji melambai penuh semangat pada teman kalian yang bertubuh tambun itu. Bergegas ditinggalkannya idolanya yang berlalu dengan dingo-nya—seekor burung elang, ia dan Wasiolka melesat menghampiri kalian.

"Aaah… ternyata benar kata rumor yang beredar. Kau yang sekarang banyak berubah. Pantas saja, markas Bee seringkali kebanjiran surat penggemar dari penggemar-penggemarmu," ucap Connor ketika Zaji tepat berada di hadapan kalian.

"Kalian tak banyak berubah. Aku lega jadinya," ujar Zaji. Pemuda itu nyengir lebar. "Eh, tunggu. Surat dari penggemar-penggemarku?" Kernyitan samar muncul di dahinya.

Connor tersenyum geli. "Jangan katakan kau tidak tahu bahwa kau punya banyak penggemar yang delapan puluh persennya cewek. Setiap hari surat ada saja surat penggemarmu yang dikirim ke Markas Bee."

"Benarkah? Maaf merepotkan kalian." Zaji tertawa ringan. "Aku tak peduli. Aku heran, untuk apa mereka mengidolakanku? Lebih baik Jiggy atau Gauche…"

"Tak usah merendah, Zaji," kata Connor, ia ikut tertawa.

"Oh, atau mungkin Lag," imbuhnya, mata hijau buramnya mengerling nakal padamu. Seakan baru teringat bahwa kau juga eksis di sampingnya.

Kau tersentak. Tak menyangka dia akan menyebut namamu. "A-aku? Kenapa aku juga?"

Zaji mengangkat bahu. Sejenak kau dan dia bertatapan. Kau tak mendapatkan petunjuk apa pun dari binar bola matanya. Dia tersenyum—senyum yang terlihat miring.

"Kau pasti berlebihan menggunakan shindanjuu lagi, Lag. Lihatlah! Sampai kau terlihat seperti Panda…" Dia terkekeh tanpa dosa.

"Panda?" Kau menggeleng, pertanda tak mengerti. "Bilang saja mataku berkantung dan ada lingkaran hitam di pelupuk mataku."

"Aku hanya menyampaikan dengan cara paling halus," kilahnya. "Kau pasti kelelahan. Biar kutebak, kau belum pulang ke rumah Gauche dan Sylvette, kau juga belum makan siang, kan?"

"Ah, makan siang… untung kau menyebutkannya, Zaji!" sela Connor. Dia mengusap-usap perutnya, diiringi Gus yang menyalak tanda setuju.

"Ba-bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" tanyamu terkejut.

Zaji menyeringai. "Tak perlu jadi jenius untuk mengetahui kondisimu sedang tidak baik. Ya sudah, ayo kita makan siang! Aku yang traktir—khusus untukmu hanya dua porsi, Connor—makan kita semua. Yah, hitung-hitung merayakan kepulanganku…"

Dia berbalik memunggungimu. Berjalan dengan gaya kasual menyebalkannya yang biasa, diikuti dingo-nya.

Kau hendak mengatakan sesuatu, hingga kau merasakan tarikan pada lenganmu. Kau menoleh, mendapati mata biru dingo-mu yang cantik terarah padamu.

"Niche juga lapar… apa kita akan memasak Steak menjadi bistik sungguhan?"

"Nyunyinyi! Nyinyi!" Sepertinya Steak menyuarakan protesnya.

Kau tersenyum kecil. "Tidak perlu, Niche. Kita makan bersama teman-teman, ya?"

Teman? Huh, kau sendiri tak yakin dengan kata itu jika sudah berkaitan dengan_nya_, bukan? 

.

#~**~#

.

Tidak hanya kau, yang lainnya pun turut terheran-heran mendapati ada banyak sekali kucing yang berulang kali mengeong pada Wasiolka dan—khususnya—Zaji sepanjang perjalanan. Lebih mengejutkan, Zaji tak mengacuhkan penggemar-penggemarnya yang berisik, tapi justru meladeni sapaan kucing-kucing—terkadang mendaratkan satu belaian di tubuh penuh bulu itu.

"Hee, Zaji… ternyata kau juga terkenal di antara para kucing," cetus Connor ketika kalian semua sampai di depan pintu di sebuah gang kecil. "Aku heran kenapa kau lebih memilih tebar pesona pada kucing daripada para penggemarmu."

"Kau salah, Connor. Akulah yang terpesona pada para kucing." Zaji mengeluarkan sebuah kunci dari saku jas birunya sembari terkekeh-kekeh. Ia kini sibuk dengan kunci, gerendel, dan pintu. "Kucing-kucing ini pasti merindukanku."

Ya, kau juga. Namun, kau tak tahu apa rasa yang menyesakkan macam rindu pernah dirasakan Zaji untukmu.

Pintu dibukanya lebar-lebar. Wasiolka memandu yang lain untuk masuk ke dalam rumah, sementara Zaji tetap dengan senyum inosennya memegang gagang pintu.

Kau hendak melangkah memasuki ruangan dengan penerangan minim itu, ketika dia—tanpa permisi—mengambil sebagian barang bawaanmu. Termasuk belanjaan makan siang. Kau terperangah, lalu menatapnya. Dia hanya melempar seringai padamu, kemudian berlalu masuk ke dalam dibuntuti olehmu.

"Terima kasih sudah membantuku, Zaji," katamu ketika kalian sampai di dapur.

"Tak masalah. Kalau memang repot, bilang saja," ujarnya.

Terdengar suara Connor bercakap-cakap dari kejauhan dengan Zaji, sehingga mereka saling meneriakkan pertanyaan atau jawaban agar bisa terdengar satu sama lain. Kau mengedarkan pandangan sembari menjadi pendengar yang baik, menyimak pembicaraan mereka antara satu dengan yang lainnya.

"Jadi, ini tempat tinggalmu, Zajiii?"

"Iyaaa…"

"Kau tinggal di sini sendirian?"

"Tidaaak, Connor. Ada Wasiolka dan kucing-kucing itu, menemaniku."

Untuk rumah yang ditinggali seorang lelaki, tergolong cukup rapi. Ditilik dari obrolan Connor dan Zaji, hanya kamar tidur pemuda maniak kucing itu yang berantakan. 

Tinggal hanya ditemani oleh dingo dan kucing-kucing… pernahkah Zaji merasa kesepian?

"Aku baru pulang. Belum sempat kubereskan," elak Zaji akan fakta kamar tidurnya berantakan.

"Kubantu bereskan, deh. Tapi porsi makanku ditambah, ya," seru Connor.

Zaji tak menanggapinya, hanya mendengus geli. Ia sedang memisahkan semangkuk kecil sup dan menghangatkannya. Kemudian bersiul nyaring memanggil Wasiolka. Dingo-nya itu turun dan menggeram ringan.

Dia menengok padamu—dan kau sedikit tersentak kaget karena tak menyangka.

"Aku keluar dulu. Kalian makanlah duluan!" pesannya.

Mendengar perkataanya, dingo-mu dan Steak tanpa basa-basi mengambil makanan yang terhidang di meja makan. Anehnya, kau tak berpikiran untuk bergabung dengan mereka. Kau justru membuntuti Zaji dan Wasiolka yang keluar dari rumah.

Kau mengintip dari balik pintu. Matamu melebar akan keterkejutan. Tak menyangka, Zaji sedang berlutut di samping Wasiolka, menyodorkan semangkuk susu hangat pada kucing kecil yang menghampirinya. Senyum itu… senyum yang menyebabkan hatimu begitu sakit karena bahagia bisa melihatnya lagi terpeta di wajah pemuda itu.

Eh, kucing kecil berpita hijau dari Sonia? Ah, manis sekali, Zaji.

"Minum yang banyak, ya. Maaf aku lama tak kembali," tutur Zaji sambil mengusap kepala si kucing berbulu kuning kecoklatan itu.

Seketika kau menjejalkan kepalan tanganmu untuk mendekap mulut dalam upaya meredam gelak tawa. Lekas ia dan dingonya menoleh. Wajahnya merah padam mendapati kau berusaha keras menahan tawa agar tak membuatnya bertambah malu.

"La-Lag, apa yang kaulakukan?" tukasnya kesal. Ekspresi galak itu tidak selaras dengan rona merah di pipinya yang membiru—entah karena malu atau disebabkan oleh cuaca dingin. 

Kau mengulum senyum, "Kau begitu penyayang terhadap hewan. Sulit dipercaya, betapa ironisnya kau begitu kejam membunuh Gaichuu."

"Gaichuu berbeda dengan kucing. Tch." Sekejap mata kau menangkap ia mengerling padamu, sebelum membuang muka—kembali memfokuskan pandangan pada kucing berpita hijau itu.

Merasakan tatapan terarah padamu, kau menoleh. Menemukan sepasang mata biru cemerlang menatapmu lekat, lalu bergulir memandangi sosok tuannya. Kau menyorotkan pandangan tak mengerti pada kelakukan dingo yang berada di hadapanmu.

Dia menengok pada Wasiolka yang menyalak pelan—ia sama sekali tak mengerti apa yang berusaha disampaikan dingo-nya, kemudian melenggang santai ke dalam rumah. "Oi, Wasiolka!" Tapi dingo-nya sama sekali tak mengacuhkan panggilannya. 

Mungkin, dingo itu lebih peka daripada kau dan tuannya.

Kau menghampirinya, ikut berlutut di sampingnya seraya turut membelai tubuh kucing kecil itu. Senyum terulas di bibirmu. "Kucing ini lucu sekali… aku pernah bertemu sekali dengannya, waktu pertama kali bertemu dengan Dokter Thunderland Jr."

Kau mengerling padanya, Zaji tersenyum. Dan saat itulah kau tahu, kau tidak mungkin mampu menahan rasa penasaran untuk tidak bertanya.

"Zaji… err, apa kabar?"

Sekilas dia tampak terkejut mendengar pertanyaanmu, terlebih karena disuarakan dengan nada yang begitu canggung. Dia menyeringai.

"Kenapa baru kautanyakan sekarang? Yah, kurasa kau bisa mengetahuinya sendiri," jawabnya ringan seraya mengedikkan bahu.

Kau terdiam, dia pun begitu. Atmosfer berubah menjadi serba canggung. Terbersit rasa kecewa dalam hatimu, kau ingin dia balas bertanya tentang kabarmu, atau setidaknya berbasa-basi tentang sesuatu. Hanya perasaanmu saja, atau memang benar dia sedang menghindarimu?

Apakah dia teringat peristiwa itu?

"Kenapa kau tak bertanya balik?" tanyamu, pertanyaan itu meluncur begitu saja walau otakmu memerintahkan sebaliknya.

Dia memasang ekspresi inosen. "Perlukah aku bertanya?" 

"…"

"Aku sering mendengar kabarmu dari Bee yang lain, Lag. Ketika kebetulan kembali ke markas Bee, maupun dengar kabar dari Jiggy, atau bertemu Gauche di suatu tempat."

Lagi-lagi dia menyebut Jiggy Pepper.

Kau tak tahu, bahkan tak ambil pusing apakah dia mengetahui bahwa kau menghela napas panjang mendengar nama orang lain, yang jelas-jelas dikaguminya, disebut-sebut lagi olehnya. Menyesakkan, terutama karena matanya yang selalu menyorot datar kini terlihat berbinar.

"Kau sering bepergian dengan Jiggy, Zaji?" tanyamu pelan.

Ekspresinya masih sama, tak ada yang istimewa. Sama sekali tak terganggu dengan ekspresi murungmu. Tapi, dia mengangguk dengan wajah polos. "Jika rutenya jauh, biasanya _Fuku Kanchou_ meminta Jiggy untuk sekalian mengantarku hingga separuh jalan dari yang harus kulalui."

"Kurasa Jiggy mengantarmu, tidak sepenuhnya hanya atas perintah _Fuku Kanchou_," cetusmu dengan senyum pahit yang terkembang tanpa mampu dicegah.

"Benarkah?" Dia bertopang dagu, kepalanya dimiringkan sedikit. "Oi, Lag, kenapa kau jadi bertanya-tanya tentang Jiggy? Hee… jangan bilang kau menyukainya!" ucapnya, pura-pura syok.

Kau meringis lemah. Tentu saja. Harusnya dia mampu mengerti bahwa kau cemburu pada Jiggy dan bukan menyukainya. Atau mungkin dia tak mau berharap, sehingga bersikap sebaliknya dari ekspetasi normatif yang berkutat dalam dirimu.

"Astaga, Lag… ingat Gauche! Kau tahu? Jika kau sampai menyakiti Gauche secuil saja, bukannya tak mungkin kau harus menderita seumur hidup karena mengonsumsi masakan Slyvette, atau diperbudak oleh _Fuku Kanchou_," ujarnya dramatis.

Tanganmu terkepal kuat. Ya, kau ingat karena diingatkan olehnya. Statusmu dengan Gauche yang lebih dari sekedar teman biasa. Tapi, kau tidak mau kalian terus seperti ini.

Seperti ini; kau selalu berdiri di belakang menatap punggungnya; kecewa ketika dia tak menghiraukanmu; secara tidak langsung dia menghindarimu dengan pergi sejauh mungkin; berlagak seolah tak terjadi apa-apa di antara kalian.

Kau jengah dengan semua ini—aktifitas yang terus terjadi beberapa tahun terakhir. Padahal kalian tahu, ada yang harus diselesaikan. 

Memberanikan diri, kau memulainya. Rangkaian benang kusut ini harus diluruskan.

"Kenapa…" Dia mendongak, menatapmu lekat-lekat. "Kenapa kau menghindariku? Menjauh dariku? Sejak hari aku dan Gauche… hari yang sama ketika kau meninggalkan—"

"Itu masa lalu. Maaf, waktu itu aku tidak tahu," potongnya. Kini dia menundukkan kepala, dan terduduk beralaskan aspal yang berlapiskan salju.

"Masa lalu?" tanyamu tercekat.

Dia menghela napas pendek. "Semua itu salahku. Padahal aku tahu, sejak kecil kau sangat kagum padanya. Tapi, tapi… kau terlalu terbuka dan membuat ikatan dengan semua orang termasuk aku. Aku yang terlalu bodoh untuk berharap lebih…" 

Sunyi sesaat. Kau memandangnya, dengan suara lirih melontarkan seuntai tanya.

"Zaji, kalau hari itu kau tidak tahu bahwa aku sudah bersama Gauche, apa yang akan kaulakukan?" tanyamu, nada suaramu seiring dengan pendar harapan yang tersirat dari matamu.

Sejenak dia membisu. Menimbang-nimbang jawaban apa yang hendak ia berikan padamu. Dia menghela napas pelan seraya menepuk-nepuk kepala kucing berpita hijau yang sudah menandaskan susunya. Usai mengeong manja padanya, kucing itu beranjak pergi.

"Sayangnya, dari hari pertama kali kita bertemu, aku sudah tahu semua akan jadi begini, Lag. Tapi, tidak apa-apa… ini menjadi pengalaman dan pelajaran berharga untukku." 

Garis-garis kedewasaan menggurat eksplisit padanya, menular pada perilakunya. Sesuatu yang tak disangka. Kau mengikuti jejaknya, berdiri. Kalian saling berhadapan. Pandanganmu diburamkan airmata tatkala kau berusaha menatapnya.

"Sebenarnya, aku ada janji dengan _Fuku Kanchou_ untuk segera mengantarkan kiriman surat ke luar Yuusari, lepas makan siang aku seharusnya berangkat. Tapi, sepertinya aku mulai kehabisan waktu. Bisa-bisa aku ketinggalan kereta."

"Lagi-lagi kau mengambil rute pengiriman yang jauh," keluhmu lesu.

"Yah, inilah pekerjaan." Dia membenarkan letak topinya lalu memandangmu heran. "Ada apa, Lag?"

Kau tak pernah melihatnya memakai topi dengan posisi gambar lebah berada di depan, tak sepenuhnya letak topinya benar, namun dimiringkan ke samping. Sudut dan jatuh cahaya yang berkolaborasi sukses menyebabkan sosoknya tampak lebih memesona. Kau menahan napas, mematung kaku dibuatnya. 

Sejak kapan dia bisa berpakaian serapi—namun tetap terlihat keren—ini? Apa Zaji benar-benar sudah berubah?

"A-a-oh… tak apa," elakmu cepat. "Ano… se-sebenarnya, ketika kita seperti saat ini, hanya berdua saja, aku ingin membahas masalah tentang aku, Gauche, Jiggy _san_, dan kau—berkaitan tentang kita."

Zaji menoleh padamu. Melayangkan tatapan heran yang kentara. "Oke. Kukira Jiggy tak ada sangkutpautnya. Dia tak mengerti duduk perkara apa pun."

Mengabaikan pembelaan Zaji terhadap Jiggy yang serasa menusuk hati, kau berkata, "Entahlah… aku rasanya jadi setengah hati pada Gauche, a-a-apalagi sejak kau…" Wajahmu merah padam, berhubung dia membelakangimu, kau tak tahu seperti apa ekspresinya sekarang. "Sedikit-banyak, aku ja-jadi… Ukh." 

Sunyi sesaat. Kau bingung, gugup, tak tahu lagi apa yang harus kauungkapkan secara verbal agar pemuda di hadapanmu mengerti maksud yang hendak kaukatakan.

"Khh… kau merasa terganggu, kan?" tanya Bee pemilik Shindan Aotoge itu.

Kau terbelalak. Tidak. Bukan begitu. Kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu, entah apa pokoknya sesuatu. Namun kau tak tahu harus berkata apa. Mulutmu terbuka lalu terkatup kembali. Hanya membiarkan udara menyelinap keluar menjadi uap.

Dia hendak pergi, melarikan diri lagi—begitulah asumsimu. Kau mencekal lengannya hingga kau ikut terjungkal dan punggungmu menabrak dinding yang teramat dingin. Usai kau meringis karena rasa sakit mendera punggungmu, matamu bersiborok dengannya. Dan topi dengan border lebah milikmu terjatuh dihembus angin kencang.

Terlalu dekat. Dadamu sesak—menahan napas.

Entah ada angin apa merasuki kalian berdua. Ada sekilas kilatan tertangkap matamu—secercah harapan terpantul di mata oniksnya.

Tapi, kau tak mengelak ketika dia mendadak mengeleminasi jarak di antara kalian. Kau merasakan sentuhan lembut bibirnya di bibirmu. Tanpa ragu tanganmu menyelinap di lehernya, berjinjit sedikit untuk menyejajarkan tinggi kalian. Jantung kalian berdetak seirama.

Semua tindakan impulsifnya mengingatkanmu pada hari itu—hari bersalju usai kau dan Gauche mengikat status kemudian ciuman pertamamu dicuri oleh Zaji lepas kepergian kekasihmu.

Dalam keseharian, keduanya sama-sama baik. Namun Gauche dapat lebih diandalkan karena jauh lebih dewasa—dan jauh lebih handal dalam hal apa pun—daripada kau. Tapi ketika menyangkut eksistensi yang begitu dekat…

…selalu ada Zaji membayanginya. Tapi, Zaji bukan bayangan. Dan meskipun dia adalah bayangan, eksistensinya terlalu nyata untuk dienyahkan.

Menyedihkan, bukan?

Kemudian bibirnya merambat lambat menuruni dagumu, tangannya menarik lepas syal yang kaukenakan—dibuangnya begitu saja. Masih tangan yang sama, membuka kancing-kancing teratas jas birumu, mengendurkan dasi dan membuka kemeja bagian atas. Bibirnya kini sempurna menjelajahi lekuk lehermu. Bulu kudukmu meremang tatkala dia menggigit lembut perbatasan antara pundak dan lehermu—meninggalkan seberkas warna merah yang kentara sekali terlihat.

"Ngh… Za-Zaji—"

Tersengal-sengal, matamu yang sayu menatapnya. Dia balas memandangmu, sepasang mata oniksnya bersitatap dengan mata ametismu. Pemuda di hadapanmu menghujankan tatapan sarat kasih padamu. Selintas pemikiran singgah di benakmu, mungkin dia memberimu kesempatan untuk menormalkan kembali sistem pernapasanmu.

Mulutmu terbuka, hendak mengatakan sesuatu. Namun dia membungkammu. Mendaratkan satu kecupan hangat di bibirmu—kini dia bertindak lebih agresif, lidahnya menyelinap memasuki teritorimu. Mengeksplorasi dan menjelajahi—sementara kau mengerang perlahan, berbagi kehangatan diselimuti cuaca yang tak bersahabat. Kemudian melumat bibirmu begitu lembut seraya mendekapmu erat-erat.

Terkejut kau dibuatnya, mata oniksnya yang begitu dekat serasa menenggelamkanmu dalam kegelapan yang menjebak.

Bahkan tak secuil pun pernah prasangka bertandang di benakmu, suatu hari akan datang—seperti hari ini—ketika dia memelukmu begitu erat dan tiada jarak teretas.

Serasa jiwa dan raga melayang di nirwana, bersama awan-awan selembut kapas dalam dongeng-dongeng. Kau yakin dengan perasaanmu, tapi kau tak tahu bagaimana dengan dirinya. Kau ingin dia bersamamu. Kalian bersama-sama… dan dengan semua perilaku serta tindakan yang telah diperbuatnya, apa lagi yang menyebabkanmu dapat tak yakin bahwa dia pun memiliki hasrat dan rasa yang sama denganmu?

"Oke. Semuanya sudah kukembalikan, Lag. " 

Tiba-tiba saja jarak dan batas telah direntangkan. Dia melangkah mundur.

Kau tersentak mendengar perkataannya. Matamu terbelalak dalam keterkejutan, dia menepuk kepalamu sekilas. Selagi matamu kini kembali terasa berat dan panas, dia memungut syalmu. Merapikan kemeja, dasi dan jasmu. Memakaikan lagi syalmu dengan erat dan rapat. Memungut topimu, kemudian menyematkan topi dengan ukuran kebesaran itu bertengger menutupi rambutmu yang sewarna salju.

"Sekarang, kau tak usah ragu pada Gauche. Aku sudah mengembalikannya, Lag." Dia melempar senyum kecil padamu. "Kau—eh, mungkin aku—tak punya hutang perasaan lagi."

Airmata bergulir di sudut-sudut matamu, bahkan dari mata berbatukan roh ambar. Tangis menganak sungai, meski tak ada satu isakan pun meloncat keluar dari bibirmu.

"Maaf untuk semuanya, Lag," katanya, tersisip nada sesal. "Sampaikan maafku juga pada Gauche _san_."

"Ka-kau… kenapa?" racaumu dengan suara parau. Meski begitu, dia mampu mengerti apa yang hendak kautanyakan. "Setelah tadi… _yang tadi_…"

"Tidak. Tidak begitu. Aku rasa kita sama-sama belum memikirkan konsekuensinya, waktu itu. Lain halnya dengan Gauche, dia sudah siap. Dan dia mampu menjagamu—tak seperti aku."

Zaji memaksakan cengiran geli—yang justru membuatnya terlihat seperti orang sedang sakit gigi, menyembunyikan binar kekecewaan dan perasaan lainnya yang berkecamuk dalam dada. "Wah, ternyata kau masih saja cengeng." Bahkan dia menyeka airmatamu dengan ujung ibu jarinya. Sapuan sekilas yang begitu halus.

"Jangan menangis terus, Lag. Hidup ini adalah pilihan. Kemarin, semua yang telah terjadi, adalah kumpulan pilihan yang menentukan hari ini. Dan esok, adalah pilihan kita hari ini. Meskipun kemarin-kemarin telah terjadi banyak hal yang tak diduga, sulit untukku melupakannya. Tapi, aku tak pernah menyesalinya. Dan mulai hari ini hingga seterusnya, aku memilih akan mencoba melupakan—walau harus memakan waktu lama," ungkapnya jujur.

"Yah, kata-kataku sepertinya terlalu berbelit-belit, tapi kurasa kau pasti mengerti…" Kini dia menepuk-nepuk lembut kepalamu yang berhiaskan topi khas Bee. "Tersenyumlah! Aku baik-baik saja, Lag."

Mundur selangkah lagi. Dia bersiul memanggil Wasiolka. Dingo-nya bergegas keluar diikuti yang lainnya. Tentu mereka terkejut mendapati kau menangis tanpa suara sementara dia berbalik pergi.

"Berani-beraninya kau membuat Lag menangis… kau pasti menyakitinya! Niche tidak akan memaafkanmu, Zaji!" tuduh Niche, diikuti persetujuan dari Steak. Baik kau maupun Connor berusaha menahan dingo-mu yang nyaris lepas kendali dan hendak menyerang Zaji.

Tak mengacuhkan dingomu, dia menoleh—menyebabkan kalian bertemu pandang. Matanya terpicing padamu. Sekilas dia melambai dan berkata, "Semoga kau bahagia, Lag."

Selangkah lebih maju, kau berseru meski suaramu bergetar hebat, "Setidaknya, ucapkanlah salam perpisahan dengan benar, Zaji!"

"Perpisahan?" Connor dan Niche saling berpandangan bingung.

Zaji berhenti melangkah. Menoleh lagi kepadamu. Wasiolka memandangi tuannya, tentu ia mengendus terjadinya masalah selagi dia tak berada dekat tuannya.

"Untuk apa? Aku hanya bisa mengatakan… sampai jumpa, Lag. Karena selamat tinggal adalah salam perpisahan… dan aku tahu, perpisahan selalu membuatmu sedih." Dia mendengus geli—mengasihani diri—sekaligus kesal. "Ah, aku terlalu naïf."

"Sampai jumpa," katanya—gagal menyembunyikan nada getir. Dia tetap tersenyum—padahal kau menangkap sorot matanya yang membinarkan kekecewaan dan sarat kesedihan. Kau tidak sudi membiarkannya pergi. Namun dia bahkan dengan mudahnya menghilang di tikungan jalan.

Kau menangis. Rasa yang berkutat di hatimu itu terlalu gamblang; sejelas fakta bahwa di dunia ini hanya ada matahari buatan; seeksplisit pendar bintang-gemintang yang tertabur di bentangan langit malam; seperti hari ini tatkala salju berguguran.

Sayangnya, kau terlambat. Kau tak berani mengklarifikasi masalah. Kini kau mengerti keputusannya kenapa dia sampai hati memantapkan diri untuk meninggalkanmu.

Ya, karena dia tak ingin menyakiti siapa pun sekalipun dia yang harus menderita—hal ini mungkin ada kaitannya dengan Gauche atau pun Jiggy.

Atau dia merasa tak pantas bersamamu karena status resmimu dengan Gauche? Entahlah. Opsi yang mana saja tak membuatmu menjadi lebih baik. Sesal pun terlambat. Meski menyesal karena sikap skeptismu waktu itu yang menyebabkan realita seperti ini terjadi, tetap tak ada gunanya.

Sudah terlambat, Lag Seeing. Kau mengakuinya kendati belum menerimanya. Kini kau tidak lagi berdaya untuk memeluk asa bahwa suatu saat nanti Zaji akan kembali, bahagia bersamamu, selamanya. 

Akhir kisah sejenis dongeng—_happily ever after_—sungguh tidak realistis. Karena realita terkadang begitu pahit—mencuri kebahagiaan yang kauharapkan milikmu. Dan mungkin rasa sesal ini tak akan jemu menggelayutimu. Dengan intensitas yang sama ketika lukamu kembali segar dan dirajam oleh kepedihan yang lebih perih dari sebelumnya.

Kau teringat, kau punya determinasi yang kokoh untuk mengungkapkan segala rasa dan menumpahkan kejujuran terdalam pada Zaji. Itulah hal yang kausesali berikutnya, kau lupa akan determinasi itu. Semuanya tersapu oleh peristiwa yang telah terjadi. Kau tidak sempat mengatakannya.

Lain waktu? Kesempatan berikutnya? Kau tak yakin. Berharap pun kau enggan. Namun, tak menampik kau ingin dia pun mengetahui bahwa kalian memiliki rasa yang sama, dan kalian ingin bersama—kendati sayangnya tak bisa.

Zaji… sang pemilik nama itu kini menghantui hidupmu. Seseorang yang sekali lagi meninggalkanmu usai menyita separuh hatimu bersamanya.

"Zaji, _nano ni mou kimi ga inain da…_" (*)

**.**

**OWARI**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**.**

**(*) "Zaji, tapi kau tidak ada di sini lagi…"**

_**.**_

**Menulis pas lagi stuck gara-gara fic MC di fandom lain… ouh. **

**Ada banyak adegan yang kurang jelas. Nanti, kalau sudah berminat mungkin saya akan menulis prekuelnya. Tapi, nggak janjiii, ya. ;) Soal OOC, berhubung sebelumnya ada suatu kejadian (yang masih saya belum kepikiran tapi udah kasih hints GaucheLag duluan) entah apa, itulah yang menyebabkan Zaji kini jadi segalau Gauche di anime TB Reverse. /plaks/ **

**Tapi, saya ngerasa tega sama Lag di fic ini. Gomen ne, Lag. *peyuk* Lag biar sama Gauche, Zaji buat sayaaa ajaaah! XDD #nyusruk peyuk Zaji#ditembak Aotoge**

**.**

**Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan membaca. Kritik dan saran yang membangun sangat diharapkan adanya. ^_^**

**.**

**_Sweet smile_, **

**Light of Leviathan (LoL) **


End file.
